<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the love of Pacify: Shut Up Lupin! by OlianderWilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634681">For the love of Pacify: Shut Up Lupin!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde'>OlianderWilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based Off Pacify by Chickenpets, Chickenpets, For the Love of Chicken, Gen, Lupin is still a bit of a jerk, Pacify - Freeform, Pacifyverse, Sirius is dead lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Pacify Characters (as at end of Part three) Reacting to having read the original Harry Potter series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the love of Pacify: Shut Up Lupin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is based off a conversation I had with GalixiDrop and Chickenpets a little while ago.<br/>If you haven't read the Pacify series I suggest you go and do that.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595650">Pacify ~ Chickenpets</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Harry:</b><br/>
Can you believe they thought I'd just be fine with people dying in front of me, sev?</p><p><b>Severus:</b><br/>
Unbelievable.</p><p><b>Harry:</b><br/>
You’re telling me no one tried to help me at all? So... do I kill myself? No? This is stupid.</p><p><b>Severus:</b><br/>
maybe you internalized your trauma and you’ll kill yourself later.</p><p><b>Harry:</b><br/>
Oh, that's nice. Thanks. My poor wife.</p><p><b>Ginny:</b><br/>
Why the hell would I want to marry you anyway? I don't like him like that! Geez, you have one crush and you're labelled for life.</p><p><b>Ron:</b><br/>
Don't they know Harry's gay? It's so obvious.</p><p><b>Severus:</b><br/>
Maybe they're homophobic. There is no representation.</p><p><b>Harry:</b><br/>
The thing I don't understand is how I am just okay with this? You realise no one told me anything about my own life... how would I ever be okay with that?</p><p><b>Severus:</b><br/>
I know, and to think -</p><p><b>Lupin:</b><br/>
*storms into the room, waving a copy of <i>'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'</i> in the air.*</p><p><b>Lupin:</b><br/>
You see! I was <i>just</i> Trying to HELP!</p><p><b>All but Lupin:</b><br/>
<i>Shut up</i> Lupin!</p><p> </p><p>[Decades later - In the after life]</p><p><b>Sirius:</b><br/>
I can't <i>believe</i> I died in this book too!</p><p><b>Severus:</b><br/>
*Rolls eyes*</p><p><b>Sirius:</b><br/>
Maybe when I died, the universe split. Ha! I knew I was important!</p><p><b>Severus:</b><br/>
Oh, yes. Pivotal tumble through a curtain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>